


Dinner Date, Take Two

by ChissBountyHunter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChissBountyHunter/pseuds/ChissBountyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hardly ever get time for themselves. Even when they think they're alone on the Crew Deck in the middle of the night, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [kink meme prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4309.html?thread=8639445), written for Shenko Smut Thursday on Tumblr. :D

It always ended up like this. Shepard had wanted to take Kaidan on another dinner date to Apollo’s for a few weeks now, but between no shore leave and military life getting in the way, it just wasn’t happening. Tonight was just the same; a boatload of paperwork dumped on John regarding their latest mission. That was one thing John definitely hated about being Commander. Paperwork.

What was worse, when Kaidan found out, he volunteered to help, making Shepard feel extra guilty. He appreciated the help and thought it was sweet, but… Still. He should be treating his lover to a nice dinner, not making him sit through this crap.

When they finally finished, the pair headed down to the Crew Deck to have a little makeshift date. Shepard was hoping Gardner might have something left in his pantry but, of course, there wasn’t anything but those nasty frozen dinner rations.

“Sorry Kaidan,” John pouted, leaning out from behind the pantry door.

“You know what, John?” Kaidan grinned, teasingly leaning against the dinner table, calloused hands grasping cold metal. “I’m not hungry anyways.”

“Oh?” John swallowed, his eyebrow cocked, tugging on his shirt collar.

“You know… it’s three in the morning. I don’t think anyone’s coming down here.” Lazily, he began to trace a pattern along the zippered down neck of his shirt, Shepard’s eyes following carefully. God, he wanted to kiss and suck his skin so badly… “Come here, John.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Shepard grinned, not even bothering to close the pantry door. He was on top of Kaidan quickly, kissing the other man passionately. Teeth grazed Kaidan’s bottom lip as John brought it between his own to suck gently. His kisses moved to Kaidan’s cheek, then toward the back of his ear… trailing his tongue down the side of his neck ever so slowly… The biotic groaned; that sensation turned him on so badly and John knew it.

“Shepard—”

The Commander’s fingers danced so tantalizingly at the waist of Kaidan’s shirt while his mouth nipped at his collarbone. Kaidan wasn’t sure when his arms wrapped themselves around his lover’s neck, but he squeezed them harder in response.

“Please, John—”

Suddenly, the Major was shirtless. He hissed as Shepard laid him across the ice cold table, nipples hardening in response to the chill.

“God, Kaidan…” Shepard moaned at the sight. There was nothing better looking to him in the whole world than his lover laying there, needy and wanting. His eyes darted around one last time, making sure no one was in the area before he leaned down and took one pebbled nipple into his mouth.

“Ah—”

Shepard’s tongue felt like heaven; so soft and warm as it flattened against Kaidan’s sensitive nub. His eyes squeezed shut, back arching as he tried to press himself harder against John’s mouth. Shepard responded by kissing a trail over to the other one, nipping gently and sucking it between his teeth. Kaidan’s mouth hung open as John began to flick it rapidly with his pointed tongue…

“Fuck! John…” God, he loved having his nipples sucked, especially that left one, it was so ridiculously sensitive…

Shepard knew full well that he was driving Kaidan crazy. But after not being able to fulfill their dinner plans, he wanted to make this extra special. Make it all about him. He smiled against his lover’s soft skin, nipping a trail down to his belly button.

Kaidan could guess what was next. Impatiently he began to fidget with his belt but was stopped with a gentle hand.

“I’ve got that. Just sit back, Kaidan…” God, the smooth way his name came out of the Commander’s mouth… so warm and rich.

Kaidan felt his dick throb as John worked through the buckle and zipper. As his pants were being slid down, Kaidan realized just how naked he was. If anyone were to walk in on them…

He shivered. Was that thought turning him on?

“Ngh—!!”

Whatever thoughts were going through his lover’s mind were completely cut off as John began flicking his tongue across the head.

“Fuck, I love that…” he said with a sigh. Shepard smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kaidan’s dick.

“I know.”

With that, Shepard took his cock between his lips and slowly began to suck it in. Kaidan watched with excitement; he loved blowjobs not just because of how they felt, but how good John looked giving them. His bright blue eyes never broke contact with Kaidan’s, long lashes fluttering when he took it just a little bit too deep down his throat. Beautiful lips wrapped tight around his dick as the suction from his hollowed cheeks teased him on the drag up.

“Fuck, John. Fuuuck— ahh!—”

Shepard repeated this motion over and over, loving the way his partner couldn’t help himself. The Major was so controlled. So… careful in every way, that seeing him completely undone like this was Shepard’s favorite thing. Thrashing about, legs clamping down, moaning loudly…

His right hand came up to grasp around the base of Kaidan’s dick, pumping in time with his mouth. The steady rhythm combined with John’s left hand gently playing with his testicles was just too much. The biotic closed his eyes, body swimming with pleasure as he felt his stomach and thigh muscles tighten.

“Sh—Shepard… oh, fuck. John. Stop, if you—” Reluctantly he pushed gently on John’s shoulders, the Commander releasing his lover’s dick with a pop. “…I don’t want to get there just yet.”

He didn’t miss the wicked grin on Shepard’s face…

“Got something else in mind, Major?”

Kaidan shuddered as John rose to his feet, fishing through one of the many pockets in his pants. Out came a small bottle of lube.

“Really, John? You carry that with you everywhere?”

“Hey,” he sighed, silencing his lover with a chaste kiss. “I have all these freaking pockets, might as well.”

——--

“Have a good night, Garrus.” Although the Turian couldn’t see her smile, he heard it clearly in her voice. “It was really nice talking with you.”

“You too, Tali.” And with a honest smile, he turned back to the weapons systems, starting once again on his quest to finish those neverending calibrations.

Tali could feel the blush on her face as she made her way to his door. Garrus was… very kind to her. The past few years brought them closer together, and these midnight chats were becoming more frequent. She smiled to herself, hoping shyly that it would turn into something more. That maybe, just maybe she could be his.

The doors at the end of the long corridor opened and closed with a hiss, echoing into the dull hum of the Normandy’s core. It was late; really late; so only a small portion of emergency lights were turned on. Just enough for her to see her way back to the—

Wait. Was that the Commander?

“Keelah—” she gasped, realizing what she was walking in on. Oh dear. Ohhhhh dear.

Yep, that was definitely Shepard and Alenko and OH MY GOD what were they— oh, for some reason, she never imagined that John would be the bottom— stupid Tali, what are you thinking?!

Should she walk back into Garrus’ room? No; then he’d ask, and the last thing she wanted to do is explain… this. Tali felt very trapped. She knew she couldn’t just stay here. Even though the lighting was… very dark… and… Well, it’s not like they would be able to see her if she sat behind this well placed crate…

Ashamedly, but full of curiosity, Tali kneeled down, peering around the side.

It was strangely fasicnating in an almost… scientific way, watching the two of them mate. She had never tried watching any of ‘those’ vids before… But their physiology was really similar to that of her own people. Tali brought a palm to her forehead. Of course, she was here peeping and turning it into some sort of study.

A loud moan ripped through the room, breaking Tali’s train of thought. Woah. Shepard could be pretty loud, huh?

Oh, shit.

Now she wouldn’t be able to ever look either of them in the eye again.

Lovely.


End file.
